I Will Always Wait for You
by DaughteroftheSeagod
Summary: Marshall has been waiting for six moths to see Fionna again. He waits every night in the roof, thinking about what he'd do to see her again. Oneshot, Fluff. Rated T just to be safe! Translation.


**No Beta, all mistakes are mine! :D Reviews are appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

* * *

Marshall Lee was sitting in the roof like he had done every night for six months, hoping to see her again. Everyone waited with him at first but as time passed everyone began to lose hope, they told him that it was useless, that it no longer held any sense, and that she will never come back. But they didn't understand he would never lose hope of seeing her again.

Marshall looked the moon and remembered all those nights when he and Fionna watched it, holding each other in a comfortable silence, or naming the constellations and creating new ones that only they knew, stored in memories of nights under the stars. He looked at a constellation that Fionna said looked like a bunny and he smiled remembering the way that her eyes sparkled when she showed it to him.

Suddenly Marshall realized how much he loved her, that he would give anything to see her again, he would give his immortality, his kingdom, everything. And somehow he was able to sense her, to know that she was still alive, and that gave him new strength to keep waiting for her. Fionna was his entire world; it was like if his mind had gone around in circles until he came to that conclusion. He'd always known that he loved her, but he had never realized just how much, until that moment.

Marshall's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching the tree house. He stood up looking to where the sound came from, hoping to see Fionna appearing through the bushes. And when he finally saw her he couldn't have been happier, but when he saw the state that she was in, all trace of smile disappeared of his face.

"¡Fionna!" That was the only thing that came out of his mouth before running to her side.

Fionna was hurt, barely standing and she was panting, but there was the faintest smile in her lips

"Marsh… You're still here…— Fionna said. She looked at him through half closed eyes.

"Of course I'm here … I love you Fionna" She smiled.

"I love you too Marsh" She said before closing her eyes.

"Fionna don't close your eyes! Look at me! Don't close your eyes, please don't…" Marshall told her shaking her lightly. Fionna opened her eyes.

"I'm so tired …— She said.

"I know, I know. But please, stay awake just a little longer okay?" His voice had a tone of begging and desperation that she'd never in him before.

"Okay" Fionna said weakly. Marshall picked her up and carried her to the house.

"¡CAKE! ¡CAKE BRING A FIRST AID KIT QUICKLY!" Marshall screamed when he entered the tree house, a moment later Cake burst into the room.

"Marshall, ¿What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I heard her arrive and saw her like this" Marshall answered, already working on her injuries. Cake and he treated Fionna's wounds to best of their abilities, Marshall telling Fionna not to fall asleep every time she closed her eyes for more than a few seconds. Marshall had never felt so helpless, the love of his life was in the brink of the death and there was nothing he could do to help.

"Is safe for her to fall asleep?" Marshall asked when the finished, scared that the worst might happen if Fionna closed her eyes.

"Yes it is. She needs to rest and so do we, will you bring her to the bedroom?" Cake said walking out of the room. Marshall carried Fionna to the bedroom and looked at Cake.

"May I?" He asked a bit nervous. Cake nodded. "Thanks" He said lying beside Fionna. He watched her until his eyes closed.

Marshall stirred and opened his eyes. What he saw made him happier than he had ever been. The last night hadn't been a dream, Fionna was there with him, her blond hair fanned out in the pillow, her flushed cheeks and a small smile graced her face. He had never seen something more beautiful.

Suddenly she began to stir and when her eyes locked with his the biggest smile he'd ever seen appeared on her face.

"You stayed" She whispered. It seemed that her smile would never disappear, and he Marshall smiled because he knew that he had made her smile, he had made her happy.

"I couldn't leave, I never could and I never will be able to" He said and her smile grew bigger if possible and neared him, their lips were inches apart. And in a second those inches were gone.

They put everything in that kiss. They didn't know how much time they kissed, it could have been years or just a few seconds, but in that time they both realized that they were the entire world for one another.

"I love you, when I was away the thought of you gave me the strength to keep going, to see you again. Your promise made go on when I thought that I could go no more"

"I love you too Fionna, when you were away the only thing that I could think of was you. I spent every night on your roof waiting for you to come back. I never lost hope that you were going to return" Marshall said before kissing her again.

In that moment Marshall knew that there in bed with Fionna soaking in their love, nothing could be more perfect.

* * *

**Cheesy, I know**


End file.
